Consumed
by Sketchai
Summary: Draco takes Hermione out for dinner, and afterward, a surprise.


Title: Consumed

Pairing: Draco x Hermione's

Rating: PG

Summary: Draco takes Hermione out for dinner, and afterward, a surprise.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its associated trademarks. I just play with the world, wipe it down, and hand it back, thank you. I in no way profit from this writing.

* * *

"Dinner at 6, dear."

Draco's reminder cut through the fog and haze of books piled up to her shoulders in an instant. Hermione's brown eyes lifted from her book, finger in touching the paper lightly to hold her place. A frown creased her brow as she thought about it. "Dinner?"

Draco kissed her forehead as he pushed back some of her hair. "Yes. I made reservations at Voleur weeks ago, love. This is your thirty minute reminder."

"Mmm." Hermione admitted to herself that she liked Voleur- they had some excellent pasta that she had never been quite able to imitate in her own kitchen adventures. She regretfully finished the paragraph she was reading and placed a marker in her book before setting it on the top of one of the shorter stacks. "Be back in a jiffy, Mr." She placed an affectionate kiss on his cheek, swatting at a wandering hand, and made her way to her room to get ready.

They walked to Voleur. It was one of the reason's Hermione had agreed to move into their current flat with Draco- it was in walking distance of three of her favorite things. The park, her restaurants, and the library; not necessarily in that order. Hermione knew that Voleur was a trendy place- hip and 'in', but she hadn't realized how utterly packed the place would be. As they jostled through the unfortunate crowd of those without reservations, she clung to Draco's hand.

"Why in Merlin's name are all these people here?" Hermione pressed herself up against Draco, dressed impeccably in a pinstriped black and charcoal suit.

Draco shrugged at her as they were led to their table. After ordering a wine, they sat at the table across from each other, nestled in a semi-private area of the main dining area. Dinner was comfortable- conversation wound lazily, bouncing around from family matters to work, to what she'd been reading lately. It was pleasant. Hermione had had few, if any, intimate dinners with Draco. Her work on reading up about some of the old spells and magics that had recently been found had consumed her like fire, and her the willing moth.

In their own world, holding hands in easy silence, they walked home. Draco held her close as he leaned around her to unlock the door. "There's a surprise for you... so let me get the door."

"Surprise?" Hermione's tone was pleased and curious- Draco hardly ever pulled surprises. Romantics, surprises, things of that sort, not usually things he did. So when he did... it got her heart pounding.

"Yes. Just for you." His voice was deliciously deviant at her ear, sending chills down her spine as she pushed the door open, Draco's arm around her waist.

Rose petals had been scattered everywhere. Vases with roses of all colours decorated every surface available, including her stacks of books. Hermione inhaled sharply as she turned to Draco, kissing him. Draco kissed her back, his sharp grey eyes flashing as he pressed against her for a second. "Now, now... don't get frisky. You haven't even seen the best part yet." His eyes flicked towards the bedroom. A soft glow came through the half-opened door.

Hermione pulled herself from his embrace, holding his hand as she made her way to the bedroom. Candles and roses decorated the bedroom, but the centerpiece was the bed. In rose petals on the bed, shimmer with some sort of (magical?) sparkle, were the words: say yes.

In slight confusion, a smile pulling at her lips anyhow, she turned to face Draco... who was down on one knee. "Oh goodness," Hermione exhaled on a sharp breath.

"Hermione... this has been a long time in coming. We both know it." He smiled a little at that, his suddenly stormy grey eyes locked on hers as he opened the ring box. His gaze flickered to the bed, before back to her, and his voice cracked a little. "For god's sake woman, say you'll marry me. Say yes."

Hermione felt like her heart was going to burst. Surprise didn't even hardly cover her emotions. She nodded, her mouth dry as she tried to make the words come out, but she couldn't seem to. Instead, she just kept nodding, pushing him down and back, the small ring with a purple stone forgotten for the moment as she straddled his stomach, looking down at him. Her dress had ridden up her thighs and Draco's fingers played at the hem, his eyes on her face. "Yes," she finally managed, kissing him softly, then hard as he slid his hands up her sides. "Yes, yes, yes."

Later that night, curled up in bed, the smell of roses, candles and sweat in the air, Draco brushed Hermione's hair back with his fingers. "Happy valentine's day, love..."

* * *

A/N: God I'm so rusty at writing. ;-;


End file.
